


Titanic

by gaarablack



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Yaoi, more characters will be added, some rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarablack/pseuds/gaarablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and his father broads Titanic the ship of dreams! but for Sanji it's the ship of nightmares to him when painful memories starts to come back. with Zoro, Ace and Luffy this is a new adventure for them! love is in the air for the three friends but it's love that shouldn't be. what'll happen on Titanic that will change everything for Sanji, Zoro, Ace and Luffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be slow on this cause I only write when I am inspire and watching the movie. :P

"It really is huge." He said taking out a cigarette. Zeff stood next to him nodding.

"It's said to be unsinkable. Truly wonderful isn't it?" Sanji shrugged at his father. He

Didn't care. Zeff told the driver to take the baggage to the back of the ship. Sanji tossed his finished cigarette bud to the ground stomping it out.

"Ace your gambling our money away!" Zoro snapped. He had lost his friend, and the youngest of the group, and his money! So looking for them he found them in a bar with all their cash on the table. What was the pyromaniac thinking? They're poor as it is. Ace gave him a smirk.

"Yeah for two tickets on the titanic! Come on Zoro I got this." He said. Zoro glared at him harder. The two guys who were in the game with Ace looked pretty confident.

"Ace pull out now. We can't afford to lose what little we have left."

"Zoro trust me."

"Ace!" Zoro said in warning voice. Luffy laughed next to Ace.

"Don't worry Zoro trust big brother!" he told his green haired friend. Seeing he wouldn't get through the brothers Zoro took a seat on the other side of Luffy.

"Alright men show your hands." Ace said with a smirk. The two men showed their hands making Ace sigh.

"Sorry men…" Zoro was about ready to jump over Luffy to strangle the older brother when Ace's chuckled stopped him. "But I have the winning hand." Ace threw his hand down revealing his cards four aces.

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered jumping out of his seat with Ace. Zoro stared in shock but he really should've seen that coming. It is Ace after all. Ace reached to grab the tickets when one of the men grabbed his wrist.

"You cheated." He said. Zoro gripped his the hilt of his sword ready to fight if it comes to it.

"How could I? You were watching me the whole time right?" Ace questioned. The man's friend made him let go of Ace's wrist.

"He is right." Ace, and Luffy continued to cheer with Zoro smirking.

"Hey if your boarding titanic you better get going it leaves in ten minutes." The bartender said. Ace swore putting the rest of their winnings in his bag, and running out with Zoro.

"Wait you only got two tickets!" Zoro shouted over the crowd they were trying to get through. Ace nodded.

"Yeah and?" he asked jumping over a barrel.

"What about Luffy?"

"He'll be fine! Now come on or none of us will board!" Ace shouted. Sanji looked over the ship's railing at the people-waving goodbye to love ones. He chuckled at a couple of guys shouting for them to wait as they ran up to the ship. What he notices the most was one of them has green hair.

'Odd…' he thought. He tapped the ashes from his cigarette into the water feeling the ship start to move. He looked to his right seeing the two guys from moments ago were a few feet away from him shouting byes.

"Who are you saying bye to?" Zoro asked Ace.

"Nobody!"

"What!?" Ace laughed at his friend.

"Don't worry it's just for the fun of it!" Ace stopped when he heard a muffled laughed, when he looked to his left he found a slim blonde covering his mouth with the back of his hand glancing at them. Zoro notices Ace sudden stop, and looked to where he was looking finding said blonde as well.

"Something funny?" Zoro asked with a grin as Sanji blushed at being caught looking.

"N-n-no! I-I-I… I mean my apologies I shouldn't have been listening to you two." Sanji said bowing his head. Ace laughed loudly making people around him look at the trio.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Portgas, D, Ace, and this is Roronoa, Zoro."

"Black Leg Sanji." Him, and Ace shook hands but when Sanji got to Zoro, the two just stare at each other.

"Sanji come on!" Zeff called his son. Sanji was the one to break eye contact.

"Bye." He muttered. Zoro watched the blonde weave through the crowd with ease then disappeared behind some doors. The rest of Sanji's day went by with him putting up new painting that his father had gotten before their leave, and trying out new recipes he's thought of.

"Perfect! Hmm I think I'll take some out for the ladies here." Sanji said.

"Sanji I'll be gone for a bit I'll meet you at the dinner party." Zeff said in the doorway. Sanji looked at him confused. What could he have to do?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just meeting with someone that is it." Zeff insisted. Knowing that he wouldn't get more then that Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Ok… see you tonight." With that Zeff left. Sanji began thinking about how boring the dinner party will be, even if there is going to plenty of beautiful girls there, most of them are to stuck-up, and snotty for his taste. He prefers for them to be well manner yes, but doesn't just care about money, and who's sleeping with whom? Crap. His thoughts suddenly went to a certain green haired Marimo from earlier.

'I wonder what he's up to? Wait! Why do I care? He was interesting to say the lease I guess…'

In their room Zoro was trying to get some sleep but Ace seemed kind of on the nervous side.

"What's wrong Portgas?" he asked. Ace looked to him with a fake smile.

"Nothing." He replied. Zoro knew all to well just how fake that smile was, but it probably had something to do with leaving his baby brother behind.

"Wishing you hadn't jumped into the rush, and left Luffy behind?" Zoro asked. Ace chuckled nervously.

"Well it has something to do with him…" he continued to nervously chuckle. When Zoro was about to ask what he meant a shout above interrupted him.

"Wow! This place is so big!"

"You didn't?" Zoro said turning to Ace. Ace sighed.

"He was supposed to wait another hour… that idiot." He muttered. The two ran up stairs dodging other passengers along the way shouting sorry to each one they almost hit. Luffy had his legs rapped around the railings hanging upside down on the upper level when Ace, and Zoro found him.

"Luffy get down here!" Zoro shouted. Luffy laughed loudly before releasing his legs, falling head first giving a few people the shock of their lives, and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Isn't this place cool?" he asked. Ace nodded, and then hit the youngest over the head.

"Baka! I told you to wait until I go get you!" he scolded. Zoro was rubbing his temples feeling a headache he only gets when he is with the two in front of him. He chuckled. Earlier Ace had said this place would be the best for peace… yeah right! He really laughs at that now. What was he thinking with even one D boy it wouldn't be peaceful?

"How did he get here?" Zoro finally asked stopping the bickering brothers rants.

"I snuck on board…" Luffy whispered. Zoro made a face that said he should've known. No wonder Ace had no problem leaving like they did, they had it all planned. They may not look it but when those two want something they make a plan totally simple, or totally something you wouldn't think they would do. But sneaking on is something they would do so…

"Were you gonna share this with me?" Zoro asked Ace. Ace shrugged.

"I thought surprising you would be better."

"Yes I'm real surprise."

"Oh come on Zoro you know you wouldn't have fun if he wasn't here."

"Not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I should've known in the first place!" Luffy looked back, and forth with them, until he got bored, and went to find something better to do. The older two didn't notice the youngest disappearance at all, until again they heard him shouting.

"I'm king of the world!" Luffy at the front of the ship standing on the railing, arms out, and the wind blowing in his hair shouting the same thing over, and over again. Zoro face palmed himself; really he had to get new friends. Ace on the other hand grinned, and ran up to his brother on the railing doing the same.

"I'm king of the ocean!" the two laughed making Zoro with them. Really he should learn to be like them more, on the carefree side that is. Sitting on the floor Zoro watched the two having the time of their lives from what it looks like to him.

"The ship of dream huh?" he whispered to himself. Luffy grinned at his brother, whom grins back.

"This going to be the best days of our lives! Huh Ace?" Luffy asked with such bright smile that made Ace's heart melt.

"Of course Lu!" Ace felt the urge to kiss him but he wouldn't cause he was his brother by blood, he was a boy to… well he didn't care so much about that but he'll just go with it. Ace only blinked and Luffy was gone. He searched for him but only found a sleeping Zoro.

"Crap!"

"What?" Zoro asked waking up, he only slept for what a minute? And something was wrong already?

"Luffy disappeared." Said Ace, walking pass his friend. The two started their search for Luffy with bottom deck, and then the upper one. He couldn't have gotten to far right? Wrong. When they found him he was looking over the railings on the bottom deck again but way out, almost more then half his body hanging off the side.

"Cool! Look at all the waves." He said. His foot slipped off the railing making him lose his balance, and going over the ship.

"Luffy!" Ace, and Zoro shouted shoving people out of the way, and jumping off the upper deck to the lower one.

"I assume he belongs to you then?" Sanji asked with his foot tucked into Luffy's shirt keeping him from going over board, and a cigarette in his mouth. Ace fell to his knees

Breathing heavily. Not from the run but the fear of losing his brother. Really if he loses him he wouldn't know what to do. Zoro looked indifferent at Luffy, and Sanji but really he was impressed with the blonde. Sanji tossed his bud over the railing, and swung his leg up making Luffy fly, and land behind him.

"Ow… that was so cool!" said Luffy recovering easily. Sanji shook his head at the kid.

"Be careful ok?" he said. Luffy was about to pounce Sanji demanding he be his friend when Ace tackled him in a hug.

"Luffy you had me scare to death!" he whined.

"Sorry Ace I'm just so excited."

"Well don't." Ace snapped.

"Thank you for saving him." Zoro said after a while. Sanji nodded feeling happy when Zoro thanked him.

"It was nothing. Couldn't let someone die on the first day right?"

"Ace get off!" Luffy whined.

"Nope!"  
"See you around." Sanji said after nothing but staring at the green haired man. Zoro nodded

"Yeah." Zoro said watching the blonde walk away. Ace just so happened to look up at this moment taking notice to the green haired man stare. He recognized it, it was the same he always gave Luffy.

"Don't bother." He said with little emotion. Zoro glanced over at him but quickly turned back to watch the blonde talk to different people. "Zoro he's in the highest class on this ship, and we are the lowest. It'll hurt in the end Zoro."

"I don't know what your talking about Ace." Zoro replied still watching Sanji as he started to go through some doors. Before he did though he stopped, and looked back meeting Zoro's eyes. Ace didn't miss it. he shook his head. What were his friends getting himself into? Sanji lightly blushed and ran inside completely.

"You do Zoro. I don't want you hurting when Titanic docks in America." Zoro shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen." With that said Zoro walked off leaving a sighing Ace behind.

"Ace what's going on?" Luffy asked confused. Ace shook his head.

"Nothing we need to worry ourselves with just yet Luffy." he told the younger. Luffy nodded to him. Sanji bowed to the guard at the door before going in fully. Classic music was playing around him, not that he minded he was use to it after all. But he just wished that these dinners would have different music every once in a while. He searched the crowd for someone he might even in the slightest know. He smiled when a familiar head of blue started to wave him over. Weaving his way through the crowd he made his way to the young lady.

"Sanji I can't believe you are here." She said hugging him around the neck. He smiled down at her as he returned the hug.

"Same here Vivi. How have you been?"

"Really good thank you. And you?" Sanji shrugged.

"Good I guess…" she furrowed at the reply.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Sanji asked. He took a couple of drinks for them from a passing waiter.

"You just seem down. Why? This is the ship of dreams after all, wonderful things can happen on here." Vivi said taking the offered drink from Sanji. Sanji sighed.

"I didn't really want to come, but my father made Me." he might've sounded like a child but it was so much true. He didn't want to come at all; he wanted to stay in France with the restaurants they have, but his father insist that he goes. And he couldn't get a certain moss head off his mind as well. Vivi hummed in understand, her own father can be like that from time to time. They talked for a little longer before Vivi had to break away to speak with an old friend of her father's, leaving Sanji alone with his thoughts.

'Father's been acting weird lately like he's hiding something from me.'

"Eggplant!" a voice calls from afar. Sanji knew all to well it was his father cause no one calls him that but that man. He met Zeff half way with a tick on his forehead.

"Don't say that so loudly old geezer!" he grumbled low enough for only them two to hear. Zeff shook his head at his son.

"Shut up boy. Come on there's someone who's been wanting to see you." He said leading through the crowd. Sanji sighed before following him with ease. When they got to their table he stopped dead in his tracks at the person sitting there.

"Sanji it's been so long my sweet." The man said in a dead calm voice that sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

"E-E-Enel…! What are you d-doing here…?" he stuttered trying to put some distance between them without being noticeable to Zeff. Enel stood from his chair glass of wine in each hand. He stood in front of the almost noticeable shaking blonde his face inches from his lips.

"I'm here for your big surprise… 'Darling'."

"Surprise?" Sanji squeaked out. Zeff nodded.

"Yes Sanji I been planning it with Enel since titanic's departure been announced." Sanji slipped passed Enel to stand near his father now, his heart was racing now, whatever the surprise was he wasn't going to like.

"And what would that be?" he questioned. Enel rapped an arm around Sanji's waist with the two wine glasses still in both hands, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Our wedding silly. You know we been engage for five years now." Sanji took the wine from Enel needing the booze now.

"Wedding? What do you mean? Are you both saying that I'm getting married in America when we dock?" he questioned with panicked thoughts in his head like 'this can't be happening!' 'Why are they doing this to me?' 'Why am I'm the one always getting hurt?'

"No about a week after eggplant, we have it all set up now." Zeff explained not noticing how distress his son was with the other man hanging all over him. No with the other man just being there! Sanji felt his legs collapse under him, and he would've fallen to the ground if the strong arm holding him up didn't stop him from doing so. Darkness then started to fill his vision before he was out. Zeff kneeled down next to his son checking him over for what might be wrong.

"Sanji what's wrong? Sanji." Sanji woke up some time later in a huge bed that wasn't his, or his father's.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. A chuckled caught him by surprise, making him jump in bed.

"So you are awake my darling." Enel said. He sat on his desk chair filling out paperwork. Sanji clenched the blanket up over his chest feeling naked under the man's gaze.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes Sanji it is. Now how have you been?" Enel asked sitting next to Sanji on the bed, Sanji scooted away from him only to have the other follow him.

"Go burn in hell!" he snapped but regretted it as soon as it left him lips. Enel smirked amused at the young blonde in front of him, Sanji didn't get feisty to often with him but when he did Enel just loved it.

"Speaking of burns…" he muttered running a hand up Sanji's torso.

"Please leave me alone… I'm going to be marry to you for the rest of my life, please just let me have the final days on the ship." He begged. Enel got more into Sanji's personal space, now straddling his waist he leaned in close to Sanji's face.

"I gave you four whole years my little blonde…" a knock interrupted him. Growling he answered it.

"Sir I am sorry to disturb you but there's been some mistake with the baggage can you come point out yours?" a worker asked.

"Of course. Sanji I'll be right back." Enel said over his shoulder before leaving the room. Once the door closed, and the footsteps faded into nothing did Sanji relaxed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." he spoke out loud. He closed his eyes hoping for sleep to come but instead memories from the past played in his mind perfectly, like it was happening again right now. He whimpered at some parts, screamed in others, and lastly cried. Jumping out of bed, and running out of the room he ran down the stairs till he was outside. He couldn't breath but he kept running until the road ended at the ship's railing. He panted over it watching as the water made waves from the ship. Shaky hands dug through his pockets for his cigarettes, and lighter, pulling them out he fumbled with lighting it, and took a shuttering breath. He was trying so hard not to cry again but the old hurtful memories just wouldn't go away. He growled, and threw the cigarette over board into the ocean. He watched it sink wishing it was him, how it would free him from his pain. Without a look back he climbed over the railings till he was in front of them. He was just about ready to let go when something caught him under his jacket keeping him from going anywhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A gruff voice said behind him. It was the green hair man he had met that morning, what was his name? Marimo? No!

"Let go…" Sanji ordered trying to get free but Zoro's sword kept him from it. Zoro rubbed the inside of his ear like he wasn't paying attention.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked looking the blonde deep in his eye.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to jump over board!" Sanji shouted his deep blue eye staring into Zoro's dark gray ones.

"Man why are the suicidal ones always the rich basters who has everything?" the swordsman muttered to himself but Sanji still heard.

"What?"

"You heard me curly. You rich basters have everything you can ever want, and yet it's never enough. Not the perfect wife, not the right children, can't have this, can't have that. So what? You throw yourself over board cause you don't get what you want?" Sanji managed to get free to turn himself to face the Marimo fully with a glare.

"Don't you dare talk like you know me! You know nothing about me! No one knows what I gone through, all the pain I been I through…" Sanji cried. Zoro stared at him before speaking.

"My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me." Sanji's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?"

"My father stabbed my mother, then slashed me across the chest trying to kill me, and then killed himself…" Zoro explained. Sanji couldn't believe that Zoro would share something that painful to a total stranger like him. Was he doing it for him?

"That's… horrible." Zoro only shrugged.

"My uncle Mihawk had a bad feeling, and came to check on us, good thing he did, or I wouldn't be here. You?" he asked. Sanji shook his head. He didn't know what to say now; he couldn't lie after how honest Zoro just was.

"I'm suppose to get marry after we dock in America…"

"That's it? You are going to end your life for that?" Zoro interrupted. Sanji shook his head.

"Not just that… the man I'm engage to has raped me in the past, long before we were even engage."

"I know that rape can be vary hard on someone but it's no reason to throw your…" Sanji slammed his fist on the railing cutting Zoro off.

"He's been doing it since I was ten! He went away to Spain for four years, and now he's back! I can't marry him, I just can't… oh god why me…!" now he was sobbing hard. Zoro reach a hand out to him but before he could grab him to pull him back in a strong wind blew Sanji off balance. Sanji felt himself falling; he closed his eyes waiting for impact with the water to hit him but never did. Zoro held tightly onto Sanji wrist, half his body hanging over the railing.

"Hang on…" he muttered.

"Don't let go please…!" Sanji shouted up to him. Zoro smirked down at him.

"Thought you wanted to die?" he teased pulling him up slowly.

Sanji blushed a deep shad of red.

"Just please don't let go…"

"Never." Zoro didn't know why he said that out everything he could've said but he did. With a grunt Zoro pulled Sanji back up, and fell backwards with Sanji landing on his chest. Sanji laid over Zoro thinking about the events that just took place. He was going to kill himself, Zoro had not only saved him but told him a vary pain part of his life.

"You want to finish telling me about your pain?" Zoro asked breaking Sanji from his own thoughts. Sighing Sanji snuggled into Zoro's chest feeling comfort from his warmth. He shook his head.

"No I'm good… thank you sir." He muttered. Zoro grunted.

"I told you its Zoro didn't I?" Sanji chuckled.

"Yes you did… thank you." The two shared a warm smile that was interrupted by shouting.

"What are you doing with him!?" Enel demanded. The two just notice what position they were in blushing madly. Sanji was straddling one of Zoro's legs, and his arms rapped around his neck. And Zoro own arms were holding Sanji tight against his chest. The two jumped back away from each other.

"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Sanji said quickly fearing what might happen to him later. Enel growled at Zoro.

"Were you trying to take advantage of my fiancé?" Enel demanded forcefully yanking Sanji off Zoro by the arm. Sanji winced at the man's grip.

"No I wasn't trying to do anything of the sorts." Zoro said as calmly as he could, seeing how this man was the reason for Sanji's attempt to jump.

"Enel he reall…"

"Do you think I am stupid? I saw your hands all over him!"

"I was helping him…"

"I'll have you arrested!"

"Enel please…!"

"Why don't I just cut…?"

"Guards!"

"Enel he really wasn't…"

"That is enough!" Zeff shouted over the arguing. Sanji's head snapped to his father.

"Father I…"

"Enel your grip is to tight on Sanji." Enel let go of Sanji's arm but his glared stayed firmed on Zoro. "Now what is going on here?" Zeff then asked.

"This animal was trying to take advantage of Sanji!" Enel spat with venom.

"N-no! H-he…"

"Is this so? Boy what did you think you were doing?" Zeff questioned. Zoro thought it was ironic that the man Sanji had said have been raping him was claming he was. He shook his head.

"No sir. I was in fact saving your son from falling off of the ship."

"Is this true Sanji?" the older man asked. Sanji nodded.

"Yes father." Sanji replied weakly feeling Enel's eyes on him now.

"How did this happen?"

He asked with hard eyes, his back facing Zeff. Sanji looked to the floor unable to think of something other then the truth. And if he said that he will be in trouble with Enel, painfully in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir but your son was a idiot and got a little excited at the site of the dolphins swimming around the ship." Zoro skillfully lied. At that moment a dolphin had decided to make a sound only making the lie that more true. "I had seen him leaning over the railing just as he was about to fall." Sanji gape at him.

"Sanji is this true?" Enel asked. Sanji nodded sheepishly.

"Yes…" Enel stare him down before smiling at him.

"Good. I was afraid that he was trying to hurt you." He said hugging the scared blonde. Sanji flinched at the hug. "We will talk about this more later." Enel whispered in his ear.

"Thank you my good man. And I apologize for my accusing."

"A thank you from me as well." Zeff added shaking Zoro's hand.

"It was nothing."

"Now let us get some rest, epically you Sanji. You have had quite the fright tonight." Enel said starting to lead Sanji away.

"Shouldn't you give Zoro a proper thank you?" Sanji bluntly said without much thought to it.

"Zoro?" Enel raised a brow. "Is that your name sir?"

"Yes. Roronoa Zoro."

"Enel Godd. Yes Sanji I do agree he needs a proper thank you. How does this look?" Enel said pulling out some bills. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Is that how much you love me? How much you're willing to thank the man that saved my life?" Sanji asked with the same amount of venom he had used with minutes a go.

"I agree." Zeff said with a raised brow.

"Your right Sanji. Mr. Ro…"

"Zoro." Zoro said abruptly. "I prefer Zoro sir." He added.

"Ah. Yes Zoro. Please join us for dinner tomorrow night." Zoro was about to decline but the look in Sanji's eye had his mouth saying other wise.

"I like that vary much." He just knew he'll be paying for agreeing some way or the other but at the moment the he look gave him was enough to push the thoughts away. With that Sanji was lead to the first class area with Enel, and his father. Zoro smiled to himself watching Sanji leave, and like earlier he looked back meeting his eyes. "Father." Enel said referring to Zeff.

"Yes?"

"With your permission I would like to take Sanji back to my room. Don't worry we won't be doing anything tonight. After all we only have so many days left till we are married. Isn't that right Sanji?"

"You have my blessing. I trust you two to control yourselves." Zeff said patting Enel on the shoulder. When Zeff was out of sight Enel's kindness was gone.

"I demand to know what was really happening between you and that bottom feeder!" he growled dragging Sanji to his room.

"We told you…!"

"Do you honestly believe that I would believe that!?" Enel demanded swinging his bedroom door open. Sanji was pushed inside, and fell on his back. "Your father did but I don't! Remember Sanji!" Sanji winced when his fiancée roughly grabbed his chin. "I have all the money a person can have! Money is what rules this world! In this world I am a god! And I owe you! Is that understood!?" Enel violently shook him. Nodding as best as he could with the hand still holding his chin Sanji let a few tears slip through his eyes. "Good… now as for your punishment…" the man let the word trail off. Sanji felt his blood go cold. What was he planning to do?

"N-n-nothing happened between us! We don't even know each other!" Sanji tried in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain that was about to come.

"You knew his name." Enel pointed out.

"I-I-I I asked him b-b-before you came." The blonde stuttered. Enel pulled Sanji onto the bed painfully caressing his inner thighs.

"That doesn't matter Sanji…"

"Enel please…" he begged "there is nothing between me and him. I admit I met him earlier when I got on the ship, I saved his kid friend from falling off the ship, but that's it! What you saw was nothing but us catching our breaths..."

"From your fun!?" the man now above him growled.

"No! No… I was scared. Really Enel." Enel took a box out from under the bed, a box Sanji knew all to well. It was a teal blue with lighting bolts going across the top. Sanji had given it to him, a year before he started raping him.

"Don't worry my dear after the wedding I'll give you your really punishment, but for now something mile." Enel said taking a sharp needle out, and slowly poking it into Sanji's stomach where it threw blood and dragging it up to his chest cutting him. Enel's other hand covering his mouth muffled Sanji's screams of pain. Some time later Enel put the needle back into the box with a devilish smirk. "I'm gonna go wash my hands, we made quite the mess here." He said leaving Sanji wincing with any movement. He had several cuts on his stomach to his chest; they were bleeding a lot as well.

'It could've been worse…' Sanji thought trying to calm himself.

"I need to bandage these." He muttered out loud.

"Agreed." The calm voice of his fiancé said from the bathroom door. "Don't want to ruin the sheets. Are you going to need help?" he asked as Sanji passed him to get to the bathroom. He shook his head.

"I got it… thank you…" he said above a whisper.


	2. Morning Of Day 2

Ace looked over to his little brother whom he was sharing a bed with. Luffy snored loudly and rolled onto his side wrapping his arms and leg around Ace. This made Ace chuckle to himself as he ran his fingers through Luffy' hair, and leaned in closer to Luffy's face. The door slammed open a pissed off Zoro storming in. Ace jumped back hitting his head on the metal wall behind him

"Fuckin asshole!" Zoro swore.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked rubbing his head. Luffy stirred next to him but didn't wake.

"Nothing!" Zoro growled. Ace waited for a few moments. "Remember that blonde from this morning?" Zoro finally spoke. Ace just nodded. "He tried to jump over board…"

"Is he alright?" Ace interrupted.

"Yes I stopped him before he could…"

"So what's the problem? Did he say something that pissed you off or…?" Ace questioned. Zoro huffed.

"It's complicated." He then groaned, falling back on his bed. He thought about how Sanji had looked so afraid leaving with that man.

'Is he ok?' he thought to himself. Ace looked over his friend.

"Are you going to hurt someone?" he asked. Zoro has been known to lose it when pushed to far to the where he'll beat or almost kill someone, and right now he is letting off this dark aura. The other looked to him.

"Not sure yet." Zoro answered. That didn't sit well with Ace, if Zoro fought Ace and Luffy did as well.

"Try not to?" he asked lying next to Luffy again. "At least not until we dock?"

"I'll try, but no promises." Ace nodded understanding.

The next morning when Sanji woke up Enel was already gone.

"Good…" he sighed. He winced in pain when he tried to get out of bed. "Shit!" he cursed holding his burning chest. He forgot about his punishment from last night, and now he was bleeding through his bandages. Slightly panting he made his way to the bathroom to wash up and bandage himself again. As he tended to his injuries it brought old memories of his past with Enel up.

A kid him age 8 was running around with no care in the world. He stopped and a mischief grin appeared on his face as he snuck up on an older boy. But before he can attack the other turned around and pinned him to the ground grinning.

"Nice try." He said. Sanji pouted at him.

"No fair! You always know when I'm being sneaky." Enel laughed as he stood up.

"You can not catch a god off guard." He said pulling Sanji to his feet. "It is impossible." Sanji rolled his eyes at him.

"Your not a god Enel."

"How do you know?" Enel asked running a hand through Sanji's hair.

"Gods aren't 12 year old."

"We'll see about that my little Blonde." With that Enel kissed Sanji's forehead and began walking back to the house. At that time Sanji didn't think anything was odd with the way Enel would kiss his head or touched him, but now it was all to clear.

Sanji started scrubbing furiously at his injuries at the next memory.

"Enel what's going on?" a now 10 year old Sanji asked as Enel closed the door the to Sanji's room. Enel said nothing. He sat on the bed waiting for his friend to say something, watching as he locked the door as well. "Enel?" he repeated. Enel was staying for the weekend, but he has been off since getting here, and been giving Sanji this uneasy feeling.

"Don't worry Sanji." The older finally replied. Watching Enel make his way to the bed Sanji's uneasiness intensified.

"Are you sure?" Enel nodded sitting next to Sanji. He put a hand on Sanji thigh, pushed the blonde bangs out of Sanji's face and looked him right in the eyes.

"You know our families talk about us getting engage soon?" Sanji nodded.

"You know what it means right Sanji?"

"We'll be together always?" Sanji innocently asked, making Enel chuckle.

"Yes but it also means that you are to stay loyal to me and will not let anyone else touch you."

"Ok En…" Enel shoved Sanji back on the bed then straddle him.

"That means your little friends can not touch you!" he growled. "Especially your little servant friend Gin! I see the way he looks at you outside, the way he watches your every move!"

"He's my caretaker he's suppose to Enel!" Sanji argued. That didn't go well with Enel the next thing Sanji knew there was something sharp digging into his arm. He screamed but was muffled by Enel's hand covering his mouth.

"Do not talk to me like that Sanji." Enel ordered digging his needle into Sanji's hip and dragging it up to his chest. "You are a child who does not know what terrible people are out there. People who wish to take you away like Gin…"

"But Gin would never…" Sanji's muffling screamed as the needle went on to his side.

"What have I said about talking to me like that?" he dug the needle in a little deeper. By now Sanji was starting to cry from the pain, and just wished for this to be over.

"I want you to have a new caretaker by morning, and you will not speak of this to anyone! Do you understand?" Sanji shook his head.

"No I like Gin, you can't make me get rid of him!" Enel shook his head, gripped some of Sanji's hair, and pulled so their faces were close together.

"If you do not obey my command you will regret it. Your punishment will be worse then this." Sanji choose not to listen and for that Enel dragged him to the old tool shed where he was cut, burned, and his virginity was stolen.

"Enel please stop!" he begged, his clothes scattered around the shed.

"Shut up!" Enel snapped pinning Sanji's arms above his head. "When you choose not to listen to me you get punished." With that Enel undid his pants and…

"NO!" Sanji shouted throwing the washcloth against the wall. He collapsed to the floor of shower in tears. He hates those memories and just wishes to be rid of them for god sake! "No… no… why…?" he cried.

"Zoro wake up!" Luffy shouted into Zoro's ear. The green haired man jumped at the loud voice of his friend, causing his to smash his head against the top bunk.

"The fuck?!" he shouted glaring at Luffy. Luffy giggled.

"Your so funny Zoro." With that Zoro pounced on the younger boy, missing him and falling face first on the floor.

"hey gu… what are you doing?" Ace asked taking in the scene in front of him. Zoro face down on the floor, and Luffy laughing hysterically.

"I'll kill him." Zoro mumbled again the floor. Luffy taking a break from his laughing notice the two with Ace.

"Hi! Who are you?! Wow are you wearing lipstick? You have a funny nose!" he started laughing again. Ace hit him on the.

"That isn't nice Luffy." He scolded. "They are our other two roommates." Ace gestured to the two. "Usopp and Kidd. They came to bed after you two were out." Zoro looked the two over. Long nose… Usopp seemed to be an ok non-threatening kid, but this Kidd guy was different.

"Nice to meet you both." Zoro said getting his one other shirt and a washcloth. He hates mornings. He left the room heading to the washroom.

"Your friend is interesting." Usopp said watching Zoro go. Ace just shrugged.

"He just has to warm up to you."

"Ace I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. Zoro washed up in the cold water not feeling it with his mind on a curly brow.

"I can't marry him, I just can't…" he turned the water off. Why was that idiot on his mind so much?

"Please don't let go…"he got dressed.

"Thank you." and that smile that he can't get out of his head! He hit the wall next to him. He really wanted to cut someone, someone being an asshole of a fiancé.

"Marimo?" Someone said behind him. Zoro was not in the mood for some asshole and was ready to give him hell when he seen that it was Sanji. "Uh… good morning." Sanji slightly bowed. Zoro looked him over. Nothing looked wrong on him so maybe his fiancé believed them.

"Good morning." He said back. "How are you?" Sanji shrugged.

"Fine I guess." He said coming closer to Zoro. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Depends." Zoro replied crossing his arms now. What could he need from him?

"Everything that happened last night…" Sanji paused. " Forget it please?" Zoro eyed him.

"What?" he asked. Sanji's crossed arm began to shake.

"Forget everything that happened last night… I am sorry for getting you involve." He bowed his head.

"I don't think that I…"

"It is better for you if you do." Sanji interrupted. "Go to dinner tonight, but after…" he trailed off. Uncrossing his arms Zoro put his hands on Sanji's shaking arms.

"What happened last night after you left?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Sanji stuttered. He tried to force himself not to shake but just couldn't. The wall he had put up so long ago to hide his pain, his fear was starting to fall and he didn't know if he liked that so much.

"Sanji tell me if he hurt you again."

"Why would you care? You hardly know me!" Sanji snapped slapping Zoro's hands away.

"I know more about you then your family apparently." Zoro snapped back.

"That's why you need to forget last night. Got it?" Sanji said beginning to walk away. Zoro groaned.

"Fine whatever you want rich boy." He said walking in the opposite direction only to stop a second later.

"Sanji you are up my dear."

"Enel!" hiding in the washroom doorway Zoro kept watch incase something happened. "Good morning." Sanji bowed. Enel wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist pulling him close.

"How did you sleep dear?"

"O-ok…" Sanji tried to pull away with no luck. "I was just on my way to get some breakfast actually." Enel hummed running a hand up Sanji's side to his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"I wish I could join you," he said after he pulled away. "Unfortunately I must see some of the gentlemen for business." This made Sanji feel slightly better knowing he would be alone for breakfast.

"On the ship?" he asked trying to make little small talk as possible, hoping last night wouldn't come up. His fiancé nodded.

"Indeed. Although…" Enel leaned down kissing Sanji's neck. "I much rather be in my room with you." he bit down on Sanji's neck, causing him flinch.

"I should get to breakfast…! Maybe find Vivi? She is on the ship." Enel was ok with Vivi; he was ok with any friend Sanji had that wasn't male.

"Alright." He nodded kissing him on the lips one last time. "I will see you soon." With that he left. Zoro hid himself deeper into the room so Enel wouldn't see him. When he came out Sanji was on the floor shaking.

"In his room?" he said to himself unaware that Zoro was behind him, and heard everything. His hand went to the spot Enel had bitten, knowing it surely left a mark. He began to scratch at it furiously with both hands hating the feel of his lips on his neck. But no matter how hard he scratched the feeling wouldn't go away. Two strong hands grabbed his forcing him to stop. "Let go!" he snapped trying to pull away from the hands.

"You're hurting yourself." Zoro stated. Sanji looked to him.

"Go away already you fuckin Marimo!" he snapped still trying to pull away. Zoro kept a tight grip on Sanji letting the other get it all out first. "Let go! Let go of me…! Please… please let go…" Sanji's voice began to quiet and his strength weakening. When Zoro felt Sanji was calm enough he let him go but stayed close. "Why do you care? Is it because you feel like you owe for saving your friend? Do you want something from me? What is it?" Sanji looked him in the eyes glaring. Zoro scratched the back of his head. Why was he doing this? Not because he owes the blonde anything for saving Luffy, not because he wanted anything from him like money… the blonde has just been on his mind all night.

"Maybe I just don't like seeing you hurt yourself?" he offered. Sanji looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I… I…" Sanji didn't know what to say. "I need to get to breakfast." he said standing up. This morning is just becoming far too odd for him he needed to leave. But Zoro wouldn't let him.

"That's your response?" he asked grabbing Sanji's hand.

"What do you want me to say?" Sanji asked turning to look back at him.

"Nothing I guess." Zoro shrugged coming closer to Sanji.

"I really should go." Sanji said. He can really feel the need for a smoke now and would like nothing more then to smoke one or five. But then again maybe he would also like to get closer to the other. Zoro let him go watching his back until he disappeared behind the door.

"What is this ship doing to me?" he sighed heading back to his room. With any luck the guys should be gone, leaving him to be by himself for a bit.

Sanji smoked through a whole pack of his smoke real quick and yet he still couldn't calm himself, but it was a mixer of different things. Fear and pain nothing new but then there was this weird feeling… nervous? But kind of good? It made him feels like he wanted to find Zoro and be close to him again…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he groaned into his hands.

"Is everything ok?" a voice asked behind him. He looked to find one of Zoro's friends, the older one, what was his name?

"I'm Ace incase you forgot." Ace offered holding his hand out to him. Sanji shook it feeling bad for not remembering his name.

"I am sorry." Ace only laughed.

"No problem! But seriously you looked pretty upset there are you ok?" he repeated the question.

"Just thinking." Sanji answered reaching for more smokes but not finding anymore. "Damn…" he muttered. Ace looked Sanji over. He looked different from yesterday, maybe not his appearance, but his mood was different now.

"Want one?" Ace asked holding out his own pack of smokes. "The cheapest ones out there, but you look like you could use one." Sanji accepted.

"Thank you."

"You know when Zoro came to the room last night he seemed pretty upset." Ace said looking over to Sanji. Sanji let out the breath of smoke he was holding.

"Your friend needs to learn to stay out of other peoples lives." He remarked. Ace laughed.

"Zoro can't do that when he sees someone who needs help..." Ace said. Sanji looked to him.

"Why is that?" resting his arms on the railing Ace thought about his friend.

"He might not look it or give off that kind of vibe but Zoro cares to much for people, good people actually. If he sees someone being hurt he'll do everything he can to help that person even if it hurts him. I think he gets it from him mom, he said she was one of the sweetest person out there. Always caring for people." Sanji thought about what Zoro told him last night.

"He said she was killed…" he trailed off unsure if he should be talking about it. Ace nodded.

"Yeah… his dad went insane I think. That's why Zoro is so much like how he describes his mother, he doesn't want to be anything like his father." Ace patted Sanji's shoulder. "Hey don't worry." Ace said after seeing how quiet Sanji got. "Sanji just let Zoro be there for you, and trust me, that'll be enough." Ace looked behind Sanji seeing Zoro come up. "I should go now." Sanji was surprise at the sudden need to leave.

"Oh! yes." He watched Ace talk with Zoro for a moment before heading down the stairs. Thinking about what Ace said he made his way over Zoro. "Um… hi again." He said. Zoro raised a brow at him.

"Hi." What was Sanji going to say? He didn't think this through.

"I'm sorry for how I have been acting." Zoro was about say something but Sanji cut him off. "I would like to invite you to breakfast. Please accept my offer." Zoro couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change of heart. "What?" Sanji asked not getting it.

"Nothing curly. I accept. I'm hungry." This made a small smile appear on Sanji's lips, a smile that made Zoro's heart fluttered.

"Unfortunately you will have to wait a bit, but I promise it will be worth it." Sanji promised leading them to the kitchen.

"It better be." Zoro joked. They went into busy kitchen Sanji leading Zoro more towards the back where it wasn't as busy.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" one of the cooks asked Sanji not looking in Zoro's direction. Sanji shook his head.

"Thank you but no I will be cooking for my friend and I." He said gesturing to Zoro. The cook looked at Zoro before looking back to Sanji.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that Sanji started pulling food out the fridge and different cooking tools. Zoro noted how at home Sanji looked.

"You must like to cook." He said leaning over the counter to steal a carrot. He was almost stabbed for doing so, if he wasn't fast enough…

"I do. My family owns many restaurants across Europe, the UK and America." Zoro nodded finishing off the carrot. "It is something that can always calm me down." Sanji said as in after thought. Zoro notice how Sanji's smile flattered almost falling into a frown. Reaching over he pushed some hair back into place.

"You should tell your father what has been happening behind his back, you shouldn't be force to marry someone like…" he was interrupted with Sanji walking off into the food storage. He waited for Sanji to come back but when he didn't Zoro decided to follow. He found him staring at a rack of cans.

"Why do you keep inviting yourself into my own personal life?" Zoro was surprised. He didn't think Sanji had noticed him come in. "I asked you earlier didn't I? Just forget about last night, and let us start anew." Wasn't it bad enough Enel was here reminding him how horrible his life was going to be once they dock in America? Now he had this man reminding him when Enel wasn't around… Zoro came closer to Sanji standing a couple of feet behind him.

"If I was to do that and something happened to you because I didn't help then what?" Sanji turned to look at him just noticing how close the two of them were. He looked into Zoro's eyes.

"There will be no fault on your side. No one will blame you if something was to happened to me." He whispered the last part.

"I will. I will blame myself for not helping when I could have, for not saving you when I had the chance to." The two looked each other in the eyes for a long moment.

"Screw it!" Zoro said after having an internal battle with himself, wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and pulled him against him. He stopped just before their lips touched to check and make sure this wasn't triggering something for Sanji. Sanji looked at him with wide eyes and a blush. Zoro noticed how he was slightly panting as well but none of it showed any signs of Sanji not wanting to kiss him right? Slowly leaning forward he connected their lips in a soft that lasted for only a second before shouting from outside the storage broke them up.

"Sir is there anything you need?"

"No! I am all right thank you…" he trailed off staring at Zoro. He just kissed him, and Sanji liked it? As Zoro tried to lean in for another kiss Sanji pulled away. He grabbed what he needed and left with Zoro standing there somewhat dumbfounded.

"What…?" he said out loud to himself.

"Excuse me do you need anything?" one of the cooks asked him. He was nicer then the first cook, and had a long nose like his roommate Usopp but more square.

"No I was just talking to the blonde." He pointed to the door. "Sorry if I am in your way." He said holding out his hand. The cook shook his head.

"Not a problem." He shook his hand. "I'm Kaku."

"Zoro. You seem less stuck up then one of the cooks." Kaku laughed.

"Blueno is not, although his facial expression does make him come off as such." Zoro nodded. Kaku seemed like a good man to talk to. "You're a sword's men?" the question caught him off guard. He reached for his swords out of reflex only to remember he had left them in his room.

"How did you know?' he asked. Kaku pointed to different scars on along Zoro's arms.

"You do not seem like the self harming type." Kaku joked. He lifted up his sleeve showing Zoro some of his own scars. Zoro smirked,

"Your one to?' Kaku shrugged.

"I've practice with a few different weapons, but swords and knives are my favorite to use." Sanji walked around the kitchen trying to fix breakfast and distract himself from what had just happened. As he mixed the continents in the pan with one hand the other went to his lips still feeling the tingling sensation from the kiss.

"Stupid Marimo…" he whispered half-heartedly. Why did he like it so much? He had only known the man for twenty-four hours, way to short to have these odd feelings for the man right? Laughing from behind him brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as Zoro and another man came out of the storage laughing with each other. Sanji huffed. He shouldn't be thinking about that stupid kiss so much when the Marimo is just laughing with his friend, not thinking about him… the kiss! He went back to preparing the food trying to ignore the two behind him.

"Kaku work." One of the cooks said.

"Will do Blueno!" Kaku said. "It was nice chatting with you but I have to work." He told Zoro before walking off. Zoro nodded as he left. He notice Sanji putting food on to plates, making his way over to him he looked over Sanji's shoulder.

"It looks really good." He said. Sanji shrugged.

"It really isn't anything special." He said a dull tone. Zoro notice the change.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was worried the kiss had triggered or hurt him in some way. Sanji nodded.  
"Why would I not be? Come eat." He said leading them out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand. They sat at a table outside that over saw the ocean. Zoro took Sanji's hand into his and looked into Sanji's visible eye.

"I'm sorry." Sanji blinked. That was not what he was expecting.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The kiss." Zoro stated. "I shouldn't have done that I am sorry…" he bowed his head. He should have thought his act out more now he might have pushed Sanji away. Sanji took his hand back.

"So you regret it?" he asked. Zoro sighed.

"Yes…" Sanji stood up from his chair.

"I should go." Zoro reached for Sanji's hand again but Sanji moved. "Good bye…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry for forcing myself on you, and I understand if you hate me now." Sanji stopped.

"What?" he looked to Zoro. Force himself on him?

"I…" Zoro groaned. "When I kissed you I should have asked you or something if it was ok… you have had to deal with that asshole your whole life and now what I…" this was different to Sanji, Zoro wasn't regretting kissing him, but for 'forcing' himself on him?

"You are such a idiot." Said with a light chuckle. He looked to Zoro who had a raised brow. "I… I'm not upset that you kissed me, I was upset because you regretted it and it made me feel like, excuse my languish, shit." Sanji covered his mouth as he looked around him to make sure no one heard him.

"It didn't hurt you?" Zoro asked standing up. Sanji shook his head. "I don't regret kissing you it was something I wanted to do." He said sheepishly Zoro took a step forward. "It's something I still want to do." A few more steps closer. Sanji bit his lower lip. He still wants to kiss Sanji? Now Zoro was close enough to wrap his arms around Sanji again. Sanji brought his arms up, wrapping them around Zoro's neck. The two started to lean into the other bringing their lips closer.

"Mr. Godd you certainly are turning into quite the business man!" this made Sanji jump away from Zoro in frantic search for the owner of that name. He found him with other men coming around the corner. Instantly he started shaking in fear. He was alone with Zoro; he was supposed to be with Vivi, this was going to make him a liar and a cheater. He didn't want to think of the punishment he was surely going to get. Zoro glared at the man around the corner, the urge to hurt him coming, but with one look to the now shaking Sanji he pushed the urge away.

"Hide." He said pushing him towards the table. Getting the idea Sanji hid under the tablecloth.

"Aw Mr. Roronoa a surprise seeing you here." Enel said walking up to. Zoro looked to the man with a slight glare.

"I'm with a friend." He stated. Enel looked to the food on the table then Zoro.

"Oh?" he questioned. Zoro only nodded. Zoro could see Enel working the problem out in his head making him worried that he might find Sanji.

"Hi!" a female voice said. The two looked to the female, Enel putting on a charming smile.

"Ah! Miss Vivi how are you this fine day?" Vivi stood next to Zoro, and bowed slightly at Enel and the other gentlemen he was with.

"It is a wonderful one! And I was just about enjoy a nice meal with my friend Zoro." She smiled a smile that said go along with it. Zoro quickly covered up his shock expression, nodding in agreement.

"How do you know someone who is of lower class my lady?" Enel asked narrowing his eyes.

"He is a friend to my dear friend Luffy," Zoro looked the girl over he was not familiar with her in the slightest, and how would Luffy know someone of a high status?

"Exactly." Zoro agreed. Looking between the two Enel nodded.

"Very well then. I will see you both tonight for dinner." He said before leaving. Once out of sight Zoro turned to the blue haired girl.

"You know Luffy?" he questioned with a raised brow. She giggled.

"Yes! Oh! Sanji come out now." She picked up the tablecloth for her friend to come out.

"How?" Sanji asked as he dusted himself off. Vivi thought for a moment.

"His grandfather use to be our top guard trainer and so Luffy would be with him most of the time." She explained. Zoro nodded. He knew of Luffy's grandfather. Sanji hugged Vivi.

"Thank you so much my princess, you really saved me." Vivi only smiled at him. "Please come join us and I'll make you a plate…" Vivi shook her head.

"As much as I love your food Sanji I have already eaten, but I will join you to get to know Zoro." She gestured to Zoro. They talked for a while about different things from telling Sanji about Luffy and Ace, how Sanji and Vivi had met, people Zoro might want to avoid at the dinner. While doing this Vivi noticed how close the two boys were sitting, how Zoro would brush stray hairs from Sanji's face and the Sanji would blush at it.

"You have something right there." Zoro said wiping it with his hand, and leaving it there for longer then needed. Vivi smiled at this. She was liking what she was seeing, and liked how Sanji looked relaxed and safe with Zoro.

"Sanji?" a voice behind the two boys.

"Father!?" Sanji pulled away from Zoro standing up. "H-how are you on this morning?" he asked trying his best to smile without it looking forced. Zeff looked from his son to the green haired boy.

"Alright." He replied. He looked his son over sensing something different. "How are you little eggplant?" Sanji glared at him.

"Stop calling me that." He said embarrassed. "And I am fine."

"I need your assistants for the wedding" Zeff informed. Although feeling his fear begin to rise again Sanji nodded.

"I am sorry for leaving like this." He apologized to the two. Vivi nodded.

"No worries. We will see you tonight." Sanji nodded to them both before following his father.

"What was happening there son?" Zeff asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"What was going on with Mr. Roronoa?" Sanji looked back to the table finding Zoro watching him.

" Nothing… He was just wiping food off my cheek." Zeff shook his head.

"Feels like there is more to it Eggplant.

"Do not call me that." Sanji's eye twitched. " No there isn't anything more…" when Zoro couldn't see them anymore did he turn back to Vivi who had this giant smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You really care for Sanji." she told him. Zoro nodded.

"Yes… he's been through a bit." Zoro not knowing what he can and cannot say to Vivi yet. Vivi's smile flattered a bit.

"I know." She said looking to her lap.

"Hey what are you wearing for tonight's dinner?" she asked as a change of subject. Zoro looked to clothes.

"This?" Vivi sighed.

"I figured that much. Come on! Follow me." she said walking. Feeling like he had no other choice Zoro followed her to the higher floors, the rich people rooms.


	3. Night Of Day 2

“Pell! Oh Pell!” Vivi shouted as she entered her room. Zoro entered after her taking in all the shiny rich people stuff.  
“Princess is there a problem?” a man with tattoos or face paint asked as he came out from what looked like a small kitchen to Zoro. The new man gave Zoro a quick once over, searching for anything that might threaten the princess no doubt. Vivi smiled at her guard.   
“Not at all. Pell this is Zoro, Zoro this is Pell, one of our top guards and a dear friend mine.” She introduced the two. Zoro gave the man a nod, and he did the same. “Pell, Zoro is a “very” dear friend of Sanji’s and I offered to help him get ready for tonight’s dinner.” Zoro caught how she emphasis “very” to the other man. Said man’s eyes had been cold when he had seen Zoro, but after hearing Sanji had warmed a bit and he even offered a smile to Zoro.  
“Oh? Is that so?” he asked turning to the princess now. “He must be something to earn master Sanji’s friendship.” Zoro thought about the last twenty-something hours, give or take an hour or two. He’s sure he has seen sides to Sanji that these two have not seen before. Zoro shrugged to the older man.  
“I guess?” Vivi grabbed Zoro’s forearm leading him to huge walk in closet.   
“Pell we will need a suit that will fit…” She paused looking between the two. “I think you two are similar in size, let’s start there.” Zoro watched as the blue haired princess begun going through drawers and taking clothes off hangers, then tossing them at the men to catch. Pell chuckled next to Zoro as he caught the pieces of clothes with ease, while Zoro struggled.   
“I hope you make master Sanji happy.” He whispered so only Zoro would hear. Zoro looked to the man. Did he know about Sanji’s fiancé? “He needs someone kind to him.” Pell sighed, his eyes looking darkly at the floor.  
“If you know something is wrong why haven’t you tried to stop this?” he asked slightly angered. Pell sighed.  
“I wanted to… wanted to keep that God wannabe away from master Sanji for years now, but he wouldn’t let me. He wouldn’t risk me getting involve, getting hurt, leaving princess Vivi’s side just for him…” Zoro looked to the princess who was now on a latter taking a few jackets down. “I told him if I ever see him hurt then I would get involve and there was nothing he would do to stop me.”  
“He’s been hurt several times.” Zoro commented. Pell sighed again.  
“I know… Sanji will do anything to keep me out of it, including hiding his pain, or begging me to stay out of it. My hands are tied Zoro. How can you help someone who is literally begging you not to.” Zoro nodded. He understood to well how Sanji is. “If you’re as dear to Sanji as Princess Vivi puts it then please be there for him.” Pell bowed to Zoro.  
“I’ve only known him a day.” Pell gave Zoro a small smile.  
“Is that so? Then there must have been a strong bond between you two to make the Princess act this way.” Zoro thought about what he said. A bond? Is there a bond or maybe something more between him and Sanji? Before he could question it further he was yanked into a spare room with huge pile of clothes.  
“Try those on!” Vivi shouted from behind the now closed door. Zoro grumbled a fine as he picked up a white jacket.  
‘Fuck no.’ he thought tossing it on an empty chair. Sanji rummaged through his closet for something to wear for dinner. He wanted to look nice in front of Princess Vivi, in front of Enel and his friends… if he looked anything but perfect Enel would have a thing or two to say to him later. Most of all he wanted Zoro to think he looks… what was he thinking? No he had to look good for Enel.  
“Eggplant.” Sanji’s father called him from the other room. He sighed with a slight growl mixed in.  
“Yes?” he called back.  
“Come here.” He put the suit he had been holding on the bed before leaving to the living room where his father sat with a glass brandy.  
“Is everything all right?’ Sanji asked taking the seat in front of his father. His father looked to his glass then his son.   
“That Roronoa kid” he paused. Sanji bit the inside of his cheek. Had his father figured out that there might have been something more between the two? Did he mention it to Enel? He had a mental panic attack thinking about Enel’s Punishment. “What is he about?” Zeff asked watching his son carefully. Sanji shrugged unsure how to answer.   
“I’m not sure what you are asking father…”  
“Is he after something? Money? A name for himself?” Zeff questioned. He didn’t want his son to be taken advantage of just because the man had saved his life. Staring at his father in shock Sanji cleared his throat.   
“Why would you think Zoro would want that?” he questioned.  
“Sanji he is in the third class. He has no money why wouldn’t he?” this angered Sanji a bit. Just because Zoro was third class doesn’t make him a vulture after money.  
“Because not everyone is like that old man.” He snapped. “Just because he doesn’t have money to spend on the most expense clothes, or a room on the top floor doesn’t mean he’s trying to take advantage of me. He’s a good person and I bet you had no intention on getting to know him better.” before Zeff could defend himself Sanji left to his room.  
‘Zoro’s not after my money… he actually sees me.’ Sanji thought sinking to floor.   
“But if father’s right?” he whispered to himself. He shook his head of those thoughts.   
“It’s perfect!” Vivi exclaimed as Zoro came out in black slacks, a dark blue button up, and black jacket. “I knew you two were similar sizes.” She said making a few minor adjustments. Zoro looked himself in the mirror. He didn’t look all that bad. In fact he say he looked good.   
“Not to bad huh?” he asked smoothing back his messing hair. Vivi nodded.  
“You look like you will fit right in. Sanji would be so impressed.” She whispered to him making his cheeks redden.   
“Oh yeah?” he asked like he didn’t really care. She nodded. She looked over to the time seeing that it was almost dinnertime.  
“Oh we must be going now.” She announced. Zoro nodded taking one final look at himself. Once the three made it to the dinning area they parted ways as Vivi was taken away to talk with her father’s friends. Leaving Zoro standing alone at the bottom of the staircase wondering when he will see Sanji again. He studied the men around him for anything that might help him look like he belonged there. He copied a man’s gestures as he spoke with the people around him.   
“What are you doing Moss head?” Sanji asked coming down the staircase. He had watched Zoro’s mimicking with a soft laugh before making him known to the other. He smiled a small smile at him as he stood next to him.   
“Just trying to not look out of place.” Zoro replied taking in every part of the blonde. He looked perfect. From his hair, his perfectly fitted suit, to and the most Important his smile. A smile that only Zoro ever gets to see.  
“You’re doing a very bad job at it.” Sanji chuckled. Zoro rolled his eyes, but chuckled along with the blonde. “Thank you for coming.” Sanji placed a soft hand on Zoro’s shoulder.  
“Of course.” Zoro replied. The smile he had been enjoying vanished in a second, and was replaced by fear and a forced smile.  
“Enel.” Sanji greeted making his way to the bigger man. Said man wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, pulling him into a hard kiss. Zoro couldn’t help but watch as Sanji was forced to kiss back, force to be held against his will to the man, forced to watch Sanji try to shove the other off only to be held in an even tighter “hug”.   
“Hello Enel, Sanji.” Vivi greeted bowing to the two. Enel released Sanji to bow to the princess and place a kiss to her hand.  
“Princess always a pleasure to see you.” he said. He finally looked in Zoro’s direction with a forced smile and a hint disgusted mixed in his eyes. “Mr. Roro…”  
“Zoro.” Vivi and Sanji interrupted. Enel snapped his fingers like he just remembered.  
“That is right.” He pulled Sanji to his side with a hand extended to Zoro. “Zoro how nice it is to see you again. Thank you for joining us for dinner. I’m sure there will be food you have never been able to afford before.” Enel smirked. Zoro smirked back at him.   
“Probably.” He shook his hand before offering his arm to Vivi. “Will you allow me to escort you inside?” he asked her. She giggled accepting his offer.  
“Of course.” Sanji smirked at Enel’s sour look as he watched the two make their way inside. When his arm was yanked roughly towards the door he followed obediently.   
“Zoro sit next to me.” Vivi said sitting him in a seat to her right, right next Sanji as well. After about twenty minutes of only drinking and everyone around him enjoying caviar Enel found it a good time to question Zoro.  
“Mr. Zoro what are your plans after we dock? Surely you are coming to America for a reason.” Sanji sent him a slight glare before looking to Zoro with an apologetic look. Putting his glass down Zoro put a finger to chin thinking.   
“I don’t really have any plans yet… I don’t even have a reason for coming to America; my friend won me a ticket so here I am. I’m sure once we dock my friends and I will find something to do to get by.” Sanji place a hand on Zoro’s leg with a reassurance squeeze to silently tell Zoro that was an all right answer. Zeff hummed into his drink.  
“Is that so? Is that the way you want to live the rest of your life?” he asked. Zeff still wasn’t convinced that Zoro wasn’t trying to take advantage of his son. Zoro shrugged.   
“This is the life I choose once I left my uncle’s. He had a life pretty much picked out for me. A life that would have had me living comfortably, but it wasn’t a life I would have been happy with. No amount of money is worth me not feeling happy.” He looked over to Sanji who stayed quiet thinking about Zoro’s words. Zoro looked from Sanji to Enel who had a rather tight grip on his glass.   
“Do you really think you can be happy without money?” he asked finishing what was left in his glass. Zoro shrugged at him.   
“My uncle tried to give me everything when I was younger because he felt bad that his brother, my father, had taken my mother’s and his life. He thought giving me whatever I wanted would make up for his mistakes. It never did. Once I went out on my own, worked for the money to pay for my own food and drinks did I start to feel happy again. I let the people that I wanted into my life, and got rid of those I didn’t want. Is it an easy life? No. Is it a life I rather have? Yes. I’m happy with it.” As Zoro finished the table stayed quiet. Sanji to lost in thought to realized Enel was steaming next to him. Choose his life? Does he even have that sort of choice? He felt Zoro intertwined their hands from under the table, out of view from everyone to see.   
“That is an interesting way of thinking about it.” One of the men at their table said breaking the silence. The rest of the table nodded in agreement before going back to the latest gossip or their businesses. The rest of dinner passed without anymore personal questions to Zoro.  
“The men are going to leave for a smoke and drink soon.” Vivi whispered to Zoro. He looked to Sanji. Enel was holding his hands having a hushed conversation with him.  
“Sanji to?” he asked. She shook her head.   
“Sanji is not included since he will take on the role as Enel’s wife.” She explained. Zoro nodded.  
“Well my ladies, Sanji” an older man bowed to them. “It has been a nice dinner but it is time for the men to head off.” He announced. Before walking off he turned to Zoro. “Will you be joining us?” he asked. Zoro shook his head.   
“Um thank you but no. I am afraid that I have other matters to tend to.” He explained. The older man nodded before walking with the other men. Enel kissed Sanji’s cheek before whispering into Sanji’s ear.   
“I will see you in bed later.” With that he left with a quick good bye to Zoro.   
“I should be going now as well. Ladies,” he bowed to them, making a few giggle. “Sanji.” He bowed to the blonde holding the other’s gaze. Without thinking he kissed Sanji’s cheek. After a second he realized that he might have just done something incredibly wrong that might harm Sanji later on. He turned to Vivi to place a kiss on her cheek as well. “Thank you for all of your help.” With that he began to leave.   
“Careful Zoro Enel has many eyes if you haven’t thought quick enough to cover yourself…” Pell trailed off. Zoro nod understanding. He handed a piece of paper to the older man.  
“Give this to Sanji when no one is paying attention?” Pell smirked taking the paper.  
“Yes sir.” Sanji watched the two men speak before Zoro left, but not without one last glance in Sanji’s direction and a smirk before the door closed behind him. He was brought back to the table when Vivi poked his side.   
“Someone will notice.” She said smiling at the woman across from them. He continued having conversations with the ladies at the table until he heard the clock ring. It was nine o’clock he should be going back to the room to get ready for bed. Enel will probably be in around eleven, so maybe if he falls a sleep fast enough Enel would leave him be for the night.  
“It is getting late ladies I should be heading to bed now.” He told them. He said his goodnights, gave Vivi a kiss on the hand and left. As he passed Pell he was handed a piece of paper. When he was going to ask what it was Pell was already at the table talking with Vivi. He went outside dinning room to read it in private.

Meet me where we first met at nine.

Zoro

Confused and already ten minutes late apparently Sanji rushed to the back of the ship. He found Zoro leaning again the railing looking out to the sea. Sanji cleared his throat to let the other he was there.  
“Sanji have you ever been to a fun party?” Zoro asked glancing back him with smile that said he already knew the answer. Sanji shook his head. Zoro extended his hand, smirking when Sanji took it without hesitation. “Let me show you what a fun one really is.”  
“Alright…” Sanji said as he was led down a few flights of stairs. The further they went down the louder the music could be heard. They stopped at a door where the loud music and cheering can be heard from.   
“Ready?” Zoro asked waiting for Sanji answer. Sanji nodded. His grip tightened around Zoro’s hand as he opened the door to a room full people dancing without a care in the world, people drinking and laughing. It was a party Sanji has never seen before in his life.  
Luffy was dancing with a little girl when he spotted Zoro and Sanji walk in together.  
“Zoro!” he shouted. He said his good bye to the little girl before running and tackling his unexpected green haired friend in a hug.   
“Luffy!” Zoro shouted trying to get the younger off.  
“Where have you been?! You were missing all day. Ace thought you were arrested.” Luffy looked to Sanji who stood somewhat awkwardly next to the door. “Hi Sanji you here to party?” he asked finally releasing Zoro from his grip. Sanji nodded sheepishly. “Well come on then!” Luffy exclaimed. He took Sanji’s hand leading him deep into the crowd of people, leaving behind Zoro. Zoro watched Sanji get a beer shoved to him by Kid, who laughed when Sanji looked the drink confused.  
“So you brought Sanji?” Ace handed Zoro a beer watching the blonde and his brother talk with others. Zoro nodded. “So where have you been all day?” Ace asked.  
“I went to dinner with Sanji.” Ace whistled.   
“Getting fancy on me?” he joked shoving Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro playfully glared his freckled friend.   
“Of course not.” With that he chugged all of his beer in one take. As the night went on Sanji found himself enjoying the people around him. At the moment he was watching Zoro and Kidd arm wrestle each other, but he was growing bored of the game, and the alcohol was starting to cloud his judgment. Getting out of his chair he stumbled his way over to Zoro’s.  
“I think Blondie wants you.” Kidd taunted. Zoro didn’t let that distract him, not until Sanji was sitting in his lap kissing at his neck. Kidd took it as his chance to smash Zoro’s hand on the table announcing him as the winner.  
“Fucker…” Zoro growl turned into a hiss as Sanji nipped at his throat.  
“Pay attention to me.” Sanji whispered. Zoro nodded running his hands over Sanji’s back and thighs. Sanji closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Zoro’s hands traveling his body. That was until said hands found their way up Sanji’s shirt, feeling the scars underneath. Without him realizing it he was screaming in pain, and trying to shove Zoro away from him. He shouted for Enel to stop, that he was sorry. Zoro pulled his hands away from Sanji hoping it calm down. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, not until he shouted Enel.   
“Enel please don’t!” Sanji cried. His hands gripped Zoro’s shirt like he was in pain.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Ace asked worried all over his face. Zoro shook him off focusing only on Sanji.  
“Sanji it’s ok.” He shushed. “Enel’s not here, only me Zoro.” He kept his voice low and soft hoping that would help calm Sanji. “Open your eyes cook it is only me.” Sanji shook in Zoro arms. He refused to open his eyes no matter what the peaceful voice told him.  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Please I won’t do it again.” He sobbed into Zoro’s chest. Zoro kissed the top of his head again.  
“Sanji open your eyes.” He pleaded. After a few more sweet reassuring words Sanji listened and open his eyes. Enel disappeared as soon as he opened them, the music suddenly filled his ears and he could feel Zoro’s strong, warm arms hold him protectively.   
“Zoro…?” his breathe out. Zoro nodded holding him close to his chest.  
“I’m here cook. Not that bastard. Me…” whispered Zoro as he rocked Sanji. Sanji sighed in relief. “I’m sorry that I set you off.” Zoro said after a long pause. Sanji shook his head.  
“No I’m sorry for mistaking you for him…” he exhaled. Zoro watched everyone dance and drink happily. He has to get Sanji happy again, make him forget his current life, even for just a second.   
“Let’s go dance.” He said after a minute of silence. Sanji looked at him like grew a second head.  
“Excuse me?” he asked eyebrow raised.   
“I said let’s go dance.” Zoro repeated himself. He sat up placing Sanji on his feet, and pulled him towards the dance floor.   
“Zoro I don’t how to dance like the rest of you…” Sanji said feeling nervous. Zoro just laughed loudly.  
“The rest of us? We don’t know any fancy dancing, we just dance however we feel like it.” With that Zoro twirled Sanji, almost making him lose him balance. “Don’t hold back.” Zoro whispered into Sanji’s ear. He put his big hands on Sanji’s hips to help move them with the music. He spun them, and dipped Sanji earning a giggle from the other. After a few minutes Sanji was getting the hang of it and started to dance on his own with a big smile. “Having fun?” Zoro asked picking Sanji up. Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro’s waist, his arms around Zoro’s neck as Zoro spun them around.   
“Hell yes!” Sanji laughed. The two spent the rest of the down at the party laughing and enjoying themselves. Neither one wanted the night to end, unfortunately  
It had to and by the time Zoro took Sanji back up it was five in the morning. “Shit…” Sanji cursed. Zoro looked to him with slight confusion. “I can’t go to Enel’s room now he will kill me, and if I go to mine my father will know there is something going on…” Zoro smirked at the blonde.  
“Does this mean you will be staying in my bed?” he teased with wag of his brow. Sanji blushed at the thought of being in another man’s bed, one that he was actually falling for. His heart raced in excitement and fear if Enel found out. Maybe agreeing wouldn’t be a good idea… is what his mind said, but his heart said.  
“It does.” He smirked at his moss head. Zoro smirked grew as he led Sanji to some different stairs that took them to the bedrooms. Sanji looked around at the kind of depressing hallways, and way to small doors.   
“23D.” Zoro announced opening the door. Sanji allowed himself to be pulled inside, to be held by Zoro and pulled down onto the bed. “Your not going to freak out if I kiss you?” Zoro asked pushing back a lock of hair. Sanji bit his lip, shaking his head no.   
“I want you to kiss me.” He said bringing his lips closer Sanji’s.  
“You sure?” Zoro asked to clarify it was ok. Sanji nodded pressing their mouths together. The kiss was short, soft and sweet. Zoro’s hands cupped Sanji’s face like he was the most fragile thing. They kissed again this time longer. Sanji closed his eyes into the kiss, and for second Sanji thought it was Enel kissing him. That he would start to hurt him at any moment. Is took a lot for Sanji to remind himself that he wasn’t Enel he was Zoro. Zoro who was doing everything he could to keep Sanji happy. After a few moments the two pulled away from each other. “You ok?” Zoro asked gently caressing Sanji’s cheek. Sanji nodded as he snuggled into Zoro’s chest. The bed might have been small and not in the slightest bit comfortable, but to Sanji it was the most perfect bed ever with Zoro as his pillow. Maybe he can get use to this? Zoro’s speech about being happy popped into Sanji mind. Could he be happy like this for the rest of his life? “You should sleep.” Zoro whispered in his ear. Sanji startled. “Sorry.” Zoro looked away. He didn’t mean to scare him. Sanji turned to look at Zoro, nuzzling his neck.  
“Sorry for spacing out like that. Your right we should rest.” with that the two fell asleep in one of the most blissful sleep either has ever had. Zoro stirred feeling Sanji begin to wake up. “What time is it?” he muttered looking up to his moss head. Zoro yawned loudly with a shrug.   
“No clock.” Sanji sighed. Looking around the room noticing it was smaller then his bathroom.  
“You men are really stuffed in here huh?” Zoro merely shrugged again.   
“Could be worst.”   
“How so?” Sanji asked pushing himself up onto his elbows.  
“I could be stuck with people I hate, or force to do something I really don’t want to.” Sanji glared at him.   
“I hate you.” he muttered. He tried sit up but Zoro pulled him back down.  
“Watch the top bunk.” Zoro pointed up. Sanji nodded. Zoro could hear Ussop’s snoring from above him, and Luffy was laying in his and Ace’s shared bed. Kidd and Ace were absent. He looked outside the small window they had to wear the sun was. “I’m guessing it is about eight maybe nine o’clock?” Zoro offered with another yawn. Sanji stiffened on top of him.   
“Wh-what?” he stuttered. Seeing the panic in Sanji’s eye Zoro pushed himself to a sitting position with Sanji straddling his waist.   
“San…”  
“It is p-p-passed eight?” Sanji asked feeling himself begin to shake. He was late… he’s suppose to have breakfast with Enel at eight-thirty. He’s going to kill him!  
“Sanji calm down you’re starting to shake.” Zoro tried to shush him. Sanji shook his head as he got off of Zoro and the bed.   
“I-I…” he cleared his throat. “I have to leave. I am already very late for breakfast wi-with my fi-fi-fi…”Sanji couldn’t say the word. Zoro wanted to say something that would calm Sanji down, but he couldn’t think of anything. Nothing he says will calm him down as long as he was going to see that man. Without a bye Sanji left rushing up the stairs. Zoro stood in the middle of his small room thinking about his frightened blonde.   
“Is everything ok with Sanji?” Luffy asked. He had seen the fear in Sanji’s just before he ran off. He didn’t like that fear. Zoro shook his head.”  
“I’m not sure.” He replied before lying back in his bed, unable to sleep now. Sanji rushed into his room, doing a quick change, his hair and teeth, and lastly spraying himself with some cologne to cover any alcohol or Zoro scents that might be on him. The maid opened the door to Enel’s suite, and told him where his fiancé was waiting. When he walked into the patio like area Enel sent the maids away and motion for Sanji to sit in the chair next to him. With unstable legs Sanji walked over his seat. There was a long silence between the two as Sanji waited for the other to say something.   
“Why won’t you say something?” Enel said in an eerie calm voice. Sanji shrugged afraid that whatever he says will set the man off. “Are you afraid?” Enel asked like he read Sanji’s mind. Sanji shook his head. “What reason would you have to be afraid right? You haven’t done anything wrong?” a lump formed in Sanji’s throat. He knew something… Enel gently placed a hand on Sanji’s cheek with a soft, yet terrifying smile. “Sanji I will give you this minute to tell me of any sins you have committed. Sanji sat frozen under Enel’s gaze. He swallowed thickly.   
“Like… what?” that seemed to snap something in Enel as he roughly grabbed Sanji’s face with both hands, and brought him closer to his.   
“Where were you last night?” he demanded. Trying not to stutter Sanji spoke in a small voice.   
“I fell asleep when I got back to my room.”  
“Is that all?” Enel demanded with tighter grip on Sanji’s face. Sanji nodded. He sighed in relief when Enel released his face. “Why are you lying to me?” Sanji’s cheek was burning now. Burning from being backed handed by Enel. His neck had made a popping sound when his head flew to the side. Before he could cover his burning cheek he was yanked out of his chair by his collar. “Last chance Sanji!” Enel growled. “What were you doing… or should I say who were you doing last night!?” Sanji shook his head. He would not rat out Zoro, even if it hurt him…   
“I admit I did not go to bed like I had said,” he paused. “I went with a man name Ace and his kid brother to party downstairs. I told you before that I saved a kid from falling over board, to thank me he asked me to come. I fell a sleep down there, that’s why I am so late this morning. I’m sorry Enel…” Sanji was on the verge of crying now. His face hurt, he was scared to death of the man in front of him, and who knows what else will happen. For all Sanji knew Enel could decide to throw him over the railing in his anger. Enel dropped Sanji hard on the ground.   
“Follow me.” He muttered as he stepped over Sanji’s legs. Sanji hurriedly followed him. He couldn’t risk angering him anymore then he already was. Sanji sat on the bed when Enel instructed him to. He watched the man pull out his special box, then a long needle. The sight of both made Sanji shiver.   
‘Don’t fight back and he will stop sooner.’ Sanji reminded himself.   
“Where are you cook?” Zoro grumbled to himself. It was passed eleven now and there was no sign of him, or the bastard fiancé. He was starting to get nervous, something in the pit of stomach that told him to search for his missing cook.  
“Want one?” a pack of cigarettes was placed in front of him. Ace lit himself one looking out to the water. “Where’s Sanji?” he asked as Zoro pulled one out for himself.   
“I’m not sure…” Ace looked to his friend. He could see worry in his eyes.  
“What is going on with him?” he asked. He has notice a huge difference in Sanji from the first couple of times he had seen to recently. Zoro groaned. He didn’t feel like it was his place to tell Sanji’s story, not even to his best friend.   
“A lot of shit…” Ace nodded understanding how Zoro did not want to say much without Sanji’s permission. They stayed quiet just enjoying their smoke and the ocean breeze. Zoro broke the silence. “Have you ever had these strong as fuck feelings? Feelings that will make you do stupid for someone?” Ace looked at Zoro then behind to Luffy who was playing with Usopp and some kids.  
“Yeah… I have…” he sighed. “Feelings that you know you should not have for someone, but…” he chuckled. “You just can’t help it.” Zoro nod in agreement. “Zoro?” Zoro grunt in response. Ace took that as a sign he was listening and continued. “I seen the way you two look at each other. The way you two couldn’t be away last night. Heh. The way you are sulking right now…”  
“I’m not sulking!” Zoro snapped. Ace laughed.  
“Yes you are my friend. My point is that there is something between you two.”  
“Like what?” Zoro interrupted again. Ace shrugged to him.   
“I can’t really say. You tell me.” Zoro thought hard about it. All he could come up with is that the two of them are in… he blushed.   
“I see you figured it out.” Ace snickered as he walked over to his brother.   
‘If only it was this easy for me…’ he thought sadly. He smiled brightly at Luffy. ‘Nothing is easy for someone like me.’   
“Ace lets play a game!” Luffy excitedly said. Ace nodded   
“Sure whatever you want.” Sanji hissed in pain as the needle was finally taken out of his side, and put away.   
“Go clean up.” Enel growled going to his office. Slowly Sanji sat up, he hissed and almost cried each time he moved.   
‘He’s still angry…’ he thought to himself. ‘I need to do something or he’ll start again…” after bandaging himself up, Sanji grabbed one of Enel’s discarded shirts to put on. It barely covered his butt, and was also very loose on him.  
“It will have to do.” He said to himself. He went into the office feeling like a scared child walking into the closet with the monster. Then again that might not be so far off. Enel sat in his chair writing on some papers not looking at Sanji. Making his way closer to the man Sanji could feel the anger raiding off of him still. Enel paid no attention to Sanji only focusing on his work. Even when Sanji wrapped his slender arms around his shoulders he didn’t look to him.   
“I’m sorry…” Sanji whispered. With a sigh Enel put his pen down and looked at the window where he could see Sanji’s reflection. His little fiancé was scared  
“Sanji?” he said in a soft tone to spoke the other anymore then he already was.   
“Yes?” came the quiet response.   
“Do you like angering me?” Sanji shook his head. “Do you like making me have to punish you?” another shake of the head. “I do not understand why do you these things then. Do you think I want to hurt you?” Sanji didn’t move or say anything. Chuckling Enel turned in his chair to face Sanji. Seeing Sanji in one of his shirts he smirked. He liked it; it made Sanji look more like a wife. His wife. “Promise to behave and I promise not to hurt you anymore.” He said tugging Sanji onto his lap. Sanji nodded resting his head on Enel’s shoulder.   
‘Zoro…” he thought. If he didn’t see Zoro anymore Enel won’t hurt him, but the thought of not seeing his moss head seemed to hurt more.   
“Our lives will be changing soon.” Enel said into Sanji’s hair. “Be good to me and I will do the same.”


End file.
